


You Have (1) New Subscriber

by Finn_of_the_Dead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Filled with Gays, Modern AU, Multi, Sun and Yang are bros, Valecon is just Vidcon, Yang the Punsexual, Youtube AU no one asked for, mildly inspired by a star wars fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_of_the_Dead/pseuds/Finn_of_the_Dead
Summary: In between jobs and adjusting after an accident, Yang Xiao Long kills her time as a Youtuber making challenge videos and vlogging with her friends. As Valecon, the yearly internet celebrity convention draws near, Yang finds less and less meaning in her videos. An opportunity to put her back on her A-Game arises when her best friend's online crush appears in town, setting Yang up to play matchmaker with said crush's best friend.Except it's not as easy as Yang thinks, and she may find herself falling in love instead of helping spur it in someone else.---Alternatively, the Gauntlets and Greaves Youtube AU that will make you go 'meh'.





	You Have (1) New Subscriber

**Author's Note:**

> Yang - Xiao Love It  
> Blake - Books And Belladonna  
> Weiss and Winter - IceQueens  
> Ruby and Nora - PRNK  
> Jaune - Arc Plays  
> Pyrrha - NewAmazon  
> Penny - Pennochio  
> Coco - Adel Fashion  
> Emerald - Sasstrai

_God, I fucking hate collab vids._

“Hello, Xiao-lovers!” Yang grinned, giving the camera an exaggerated smile. “I have something exciting for you today!” She leaned in as if she was going to tell the audience a secret. “And I’m not making this up, it’s going to be cool!”

From off screen, Weiss scoffed. “That was low, even for you, Yang.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “As you can see, I’ve got the dynamic duo of Weiss and Winter Schnee, from IceQueens! And, uh, Weiss, what’s the plan again?”

Weiss leaned in so that she was just slightly in the frame. “We’re giving Yang a makeover.” Her tone was flat, but she winked at the camera all the same. It was part of her persona; mostly ice, a little extravagant, but with a sharp, humorous side. Her personality did a lot to play against that of her sister, Winter, who was (mostly) no nonsense and very practical. Said older sister was currently manning the camera, completely composed and not at all laughing at Yang’s slightly visible discomfort. They were filming in Yang’s room, a sloppy mess of clothes, skates, and throw pillows. The skates were reminders of her old channel when she still did trick videos and didn’t have to worry about safety. The accident came after that, leaving the skates as a reminder of what was before. Now she was filming reaction videos and vlogs with her friends. Not her ideal channel, but the safe choice.

Though allowing Weiss to go at her face with her vast makeup collection wasn’t Yang’s idea of “safe”. 

The older Schnee had handed off the camera to Ruby, who was trying to hide her delight. Winter crossed the room to the other side, where Yang’s old leather armchair sat. Sitting down, Winter began to set up the narration of the video. “The look we’re giving Yang today is one we call the Strawberry Sunrise. For you faithful fans, you may recognize that as Yang’s favorite drink. We’re starting with a Covergirl foundation…” 

Yang tuned Winter out, allowing Weiss to go at her face. She reacted accordingly, playing into the “tomboy” vibe she often gave off. In truth, she didn’t mind makeup. Though Yang preferred doing her own makeup over having Weiss do it, it wasn’t the end of the world. The problem with the ordeal was that it just didn’t feel like her. 

“Yang? Hellooooo.” Weiss waved her hand in front of Yang’s face. “I need you to close your eyes for the shadow.”

“Right. Of course.” 

When they finished filming, Yang had to admit that she looked pretty good. Granted, she never doubted the Schnee’s beauty skills. Depending on which one was doing the makeup, it could be a little... _out there_. Winter must have had helped put the look together, because it was a healthy combination of her subtly and Weiss’s extravagance. 

Ruby, after switching the camera off, squealed. “Can we go out after this? You look hot!” 

Yang, who had been sitting still for the past hour, began to stretch. “If you can rally the troops, sure.” 

Her younger sister grinned and sped out of Yang’s room, rounding the corner to break into Blake’s part of the apartment. There was a loud crash, and something told Yang that Ruby had been slightly unwelcome. 

“And you’re dating her?” Winter asked Weiss, nonchalantly, as she began to pack up their equipment. 

“It’s not like you didn’t date her uncle.” Weiss muttered under her breath. “Yang, can you give my brushes?” As an afterthought, she added, “As in, please help. Don’t take your arm off.”

Yang gave her a frustrated pout. “That was a one-time joke, alright? Let it go!” Even so, she crouched on the floor and helped Weiss organize the makeup. 

 

Blake and Ruby walked in minutes later, with Blake taking a seat on Yang’s bed. “Are we going to Junior’s, or Shade?” She asked Yang. “Because if we’re going to Shade, we can get free drinks.”

Ruby draped herself over Weiss, half-preventing her girlfriend from cleaning (not that Weiss minded). “Ohh! Is Sun bartending?”

“Mhmm.” Blake nodded. “He says we’re all welcome to stop by, as long as one of us does some sort of promo. The guys are performing later this week.” This was expected; Sun and his friends were in what Yang called ‘A generic shitty boyband’. When Sun wasn’t tending at their favorite nightclub, he was filming music videos with Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet. The guys were fairly popular and, in Yang’s opinion, didn’t really need that much promotion anyway. But they were all friends, and collabing was what friends did. _Or something_.

“Tell ‘em we’re in.” Yang said to Blake. “I mean, Pyrrha’s like, always vlogging, so we’ll be good.” She wasn’t wrong either. Pyrrha Nikos was one of their close friends, who ran a vlogging channel called NewAmazon. Yang and her friends were regulars on Pyrrha’s adventures. Pyrrha was just that magnetic. 

Most of their immediate friend group was somehow involved with Youtube or social media. Blake had a channel dedicated to book reviews and had a second channel dedicated to (mildly bored) vlogging. Ruby and their friend Nora ran a prank channel, where the victims often included Yang, Blake, and Nora’s boyfriend Ren. Ren preferred to stay off camera, but helped his roommate Jaune with filming and editing. Jaune was most likely the most family-friendly of the bunch, filming gaming videos intended for younger audiences. Pyrrha made plenty of appearances in these as ‘Jaune’s hot girlfriend who’s really good at video games’. 

Then there were the friends they made through Youtube, like Coco Adel the fashion blogger. Ruby’s online bff was Penny Polendina, a daily vlogger who was quite possibly the cutest thing ever. And then there was Blake’s not-so-secret crush, known only as her username, Sasstrai. She and Blake had been in contact for a while, but had never met in person. 

It was this online crush that, rather unknowingly, acted as a catalyst for the events that followed that night.

\---

The outside of Shade was dark, as the name suggested, but the inside lit up with neon. It was one of their blacklight nights, where patrons got half-off on drinks if they come in wearing neon. The dance floor lit up with bright flashes of pink, green, and orange, with the blacklight hanging over them bringing the color to life.

“Strawberry Sunrise, as per usual.” Sun slid Yang her drink. She was decked out in neon yellow and purple, layering a purple tank under a golden leather jacket. “You really go all out on the neon thing, huh.”

Yang ignored him and knocked back her drink. “First of all, Wukong, you walk around with a shirt off, so you can’t talk about my clothing.” She grinned. “And two, I’m nothing compared to Neon.” 

“You got that right.” Sun replied, a bit exasperated. Neon Katt was another Shade regular, known for wearing little clothing and lots of neon body paint. _Also: One of Yang’s one night stands_. “Ravers man. I’m getting sick of them.” 

“Then you’re working in the wrong place.” Yang laughed. Pretty much every patron around them had some sort of bright color on them. Well, all except for a guy at the end of the bar. “Who the hell is that?” Yang asked, nodded at him. 

The other blonde shrugged. “Beats me. He came in last night with some girls. I think they’re all back, dancing somewhere.” Sun looked over Yang’s shoulder and gestured with a bottle of vodka. “Yeah, over there with the green haired girl.”

Yang turned and nearly dropped her drink. “Shit. That’s Sasstrai.” Eyes wide, she searched the crowd for Blake. 

“Who?” Sun asked. 

“The girl Blake’s crushing on.” Yang responded, sending a frenzied text to her best friend. “She must be in town for ValeCon.” 

“Huh.” Sun set the bottle down and began cleaning a glass. “Honestly, the guy in grey’s better looking.” He paused, and then added, “Don’t tell Neptune.”

Chuckling lightly, Yang mimed zipping her lips. “You’re not wrong.” 

A rushed Blake appeared by Yang’s side. “She’s here? Where?” Blake asked, panting. “Do I look okay?”

This was some of the most emotion Yang had ever seen coming from Blake. “She’s in the back, dancing with some arguably very attractive women.” Yang said, jerking her thumb behind her.“And you look fine. Go get some ass.” 

With a thumbs up from Sun, Blake took a deep breath and walked toward Sasstrai. 

“Her name’s Emerald, by the way.” A low voice said to Yang. 

Nearly jumping out of her seat, Yang realized the barstool on her other side was now occupied. “You make a habit out of scaring people?”

“Only when they’re pretty and looking at my best friend.” The silver-haired patron said. “Her type isn’t exactly blonde and top-heavy, by the way.”

Yang scoffed, but let the latter half of the backhanded compliment slide. “It’s a good thing she’s not my type then.” She took another Strawberry Sunrise that Sun had left her before he returned to serving other patrons. The guy next to her was still smirking, looking at her like a wolf sizing up his prey. 

“Then what is your type?” He asked, his steel-grey eyes shining with something Yang couldn’t place.

“Tall, dark.” She sips the drink slowly, not breaking eye contact. “Mysterious.” She set it down. 

“Yang!” It was that exact moment that Ruby decided to tackle her older sister. “Yang, did you see? That girl Blake likes is here! And you haven’t danced with us once!” Ruby’s mood shifted from happy to sad. “That’s not faiiiir!” She whined. 

Sighing, Yang finished her drink. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.” She said to Emerald’s silver-haired friend. 

“See you ‘round, Yang Xiao Long.” He waves lazily at her, before getting up himself and slinking off into the night. 

Yang, allowing herself to be dragged away by her younger sister, couldn’t help but stare at the guy. “He knows me.” She said to herself. It wouldn’t be the first time a bar stranger knew her, but this felt different. If only Ruby hadn’t pulled her away at the wrong time. 

“Yang! Come here and dance your ass off!” Nora cheered as the siblings stepped onto the dance floor. “You gotta bust it up with me.”

The blonde did let loose, letting the worries of the day go. It was how she usually let the week wind down. Yang knew what was coming next; she would dance up on someone, take them home, and wake up with a bad decision lying next to her. But for some reason, that night she couldn’t find anyone that intrigued her. Maybe it was her minor concern for Blake, wherever she was. Maybe it was the mysterious stranger that she met at the bar. 

Maybe it was just having too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how far I can get with this hot mess of an idea.


End file.
